User talk:Moehoward
Green Lantern Movie Images Hi Moehoward I'm Rod12 I'm the head admin of The Green Lantern Wiki site here basically I'm the guy incharge. I noticed you posted a message about the images we have for the Green Lantern Movie to my knowledge all the images we have are Movie Conecept Art images from the movie the first set we have is done by a movie concept artist name Brian Murray who did early concept art for the movie early on it development. The other set is more recent concept are from the movie. Now if you can find any information that this is fan made images and not concept art for the Green Lantern Movie please send me the information or a link to the information and if its good I'll be happy to get rit of the images. An if you have any other questions or need any help on the site just send me a message on my talk page I'll be happy to help you out. From Rod12 Thanks. New Batman Related Wiki Site Hi Moehoward I wanted to let you know of new Batman related Wiki Site that was created that could use your help as a editor. A friend of mine called User:SonicSpeedster912 recently created a new wiki site called Gotham Knights Wiki, located here: www.gothamknights.wikia.com it is a wiki site about all of the Heroes of Gotham City. If you are a fan of Batman could you please visit the site and help out the site is in need of editors. From Rod12 New Marvel Comics X-Men Wiki Site Hi Moehoward if you are at all interested in Marvel Comic and mainly the X-Men recently I helped my friend User:Darth Batrus create this new wiki site and the site could use some help. If your interest the link is http://xmenrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/X-Men_Wiki and if your not thats completly ok. Oh well hope you'll visit the site and help out if you can. From Rod12 A Fan of DC Comics The Flash Hi Moehoward recently a editer on the site here named User:TheBen10Mazter created his own personal site for DC Comics The Flash since his site is brand new he needs help with new editers the site is called http://theflashrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_Rebirth_Wiki if your interested helping out this site please go visit. Also if you are interested in running your own Wiki Site for The Flash there is a Wiki Site called DC Comics Presents The Flash and is currently up for adoption if your interested please go an adopt the site it is need of an admin editer and somebody to run the site full time the Link to the site is here http://dccomicspresentstheflash.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Comics_Presents_The_Flash_Wiki. If you are interested in any of those two sites and a fan of The Flash please visit them they both need help. From Rod12 A New Superman Wiki Site Hi Moehoward recently a editor on my site here name User:Leader Vladimir create his own personal Superman Wiki Site and but recently has left the site and it is now in need of a new admin so if your interested in Superman and want to adopt the site please visit the sit it is titled Superman Database Wiki. The link to the site is here http://supermandatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Database_Wiki and if you can vist the site and help or adopt it and become the new admin overall I would be very thankful. From Rod12 Update Hi Moehoward here is a link for http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adopt_this_wiki requesting and adopting a Wiki Site. An just to let you know with those various messages I sent you recently about the Comic Book Wiki Sites that need help the Wiki Sites DC Comics Presents The Flash and Superman Database are the two Wiki Sites that have no admin an need to be adopted and overall need the most help. The other Wiki Site called The Flash Rebirth that has an admin for the site but he hasn't been on it since he created it so if you want to try adopting that one you could but in the end its up to you. As for the Wiki Sites Gotham Knights and X-Men Rebirth they simply need editors for the site they have admins there just in need of regular editors. Oh well hope I answered your question if not just send me another message and I'll try again. An I just want to say thank you for being interested in some of the Wiki Sites that need help that I mentioned to you I been trying to find editor for them and haven't had alot of luck with the overall process. From Rod12 Update Hi Moehoward I recently notice that you put in a Wiki Adoption request for that Superman Database Wiki Site that I told you about which I'm very happy to see and I want to say thank for wanting to become an admin of that site and take on the editing work on that site that is current need of overall. But I notice that The Wiki Network Editors or at least the ones incharge about adopting Wiki sites said in your adoption request message that you have to do some editing work on that site and then they will give you the admin rights make you incharge of the Superman Database Wiki Site. So all you real need to do is do a good amount of editing work on the Superman Database Wiki Site edit some pages, creat some and even add some images. Then let them know again and the site will be yours. Oh well I hope you get the site but overall I thought I let you know about that information I found out about your adoption request for The Superman Database Wiki Site. From Rod12